bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Past Special Events
These are Past Special Events -- Events that are over/past. It may come back eventually, or never, depending on the game developers themselves. See Special Events for events that are currently available. __TOC__ Brave Autumn 2019 - Re:Generations Autumn2019:Dungeon|Re:Generations Event Bazaar/Re:Generations|Re:Generations Bazaar Brave Autumn 2018 - Moonlight Harvest Re-run Autumn:Dungeon|Moonlight Harvest Autumn:Daily 1|Desirous Mochi Autumn:Daily 2|Moonlight Valediction Event Bazaar/Brave Autumn 2018|Brave Autumn 2018 Bazaar Brave Summer 2019 BraveSummer2019:Daily|Daily Dungeon BraveSummer2019:Dungeon|Brave Summer 2019 Event_Bazaar/Brave_Summer_2019|Event Bazaar Tokyo Ghoul x Brave Frontier TokyoGhoul:Daily|Daily Dungeons TokyoGhoul:Gourmet|Night with the Gourmet TokyoGhoul:Torture|The Sadistic Torturer Event Bazaar/Tokyo Ghoul: Gourmet|Gourmet Bazaar Event Bazaar/Tokyo Ghoul: Torture|Torture Bazaar The King of Fighters KoF:Rugal|Scarlet Abyss Tournament KoF:Leona|Fighter's Challenge KoF:RoyalRumble|Royal Rumble KoF:Orochi|Ascension of Orochi KoF:Iori|Blood of Orochi Easter 2019 Easter2019:Dungeon|Palette of the Gods Spring Paradise Spring Paradise:Dungeon|Vortex Dungeon Event Bazaar/Spring 2019|Event Bazaar Glitch in the Heart Valentines2019:Galene|Galene Valentines2019:Vektor|Vektor Valentines2019:Terminus|Terminus Orebus Paradise Orebus Paradise|Orebus Paradise Of Snow and Flames StoryofSnow:Dungeon|Story of Snow StoryofFlames:Dungeon|Story of Flames StoryofHarmony:Dungeon|Story of Harmony Winter Paradise Winter Paradise:Dungeon|Winter Paradise 5th Anniversary Trivia ft. Rizky & Shaly Anniversary2018:Dungeon|Overview Fairy Tail FairyTail:Dungeon|Fairy Tail FairyTail2:Dungeon|Fairy Tail 2 FairyTail:Underworld|The Underworld FairyTail:Zeref|The Black Wizard FairyTail:Acnologia|Dragon of Destruction Manor of Horrors Manor:Dungeon|Manor of Horrors Autumn Festival 2018 AutumnFestival:Dungeon|Autumn Paradise Autumn:Dungeon|Moonlight Harvest Summer 2018 Brave_Summer:Dungeon|Summer Paradise Brave Frontier X My Hero Academia Collaboration MHA:Dungeon|Time for Training MHA:All Might|Escape Through the Gate A Dark Ritual DarkRitual:Dungeon|A Dark Ritual Easter 2018 Easter2018:Dungeon|Ellie's Folly Senbonzakura Miku SpringMiku:Dungeon|Chorus of Spring Snow Miku SnowMiku:Dungeon|Melody of Winter Midwinter's Tale Midwinter:Dungeon|Midwinter's Tale Brave Frontier X THE ALCHEMIST CODE Collaboration Alchemist:Dungeon|Love Never Fades Guilty Gear GuiltyGear:Sol|Neo New York GuiltyGear:Ky|Royal Court GuiltyGear:Elphelt|The Magnum Wedding GuiltyGearSummoner:Sol|Neo New York Again Rift:GuiltyGear|Battle Royale Midnight Reverie Midnight:Dungeon|Midnight Reverie Desert Mayhem Badlands:Dungeon|Desert Mayhem Omni Arcanum OmniArcanum:Dungeon|Omni Arcanum Vortex Arena VortexArena:Fire|Infernal Showdown VortexArena:Water|Nautical Showdown VortexArena:Earth|Terrestrial Showdown VortexArena:Thunder|Electrical Showdown VortexArena:Light|Luminous Showdown VortexArena:Dark|Tenebrous Showdown Legends of NeoAvalon NeoAvalon:Dungeon|Legends of NeoAvalon Brave Frontier X Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius Collaboration FFBE:Rain|Rain FFBE:Lasswell|Lasswell Event Bazaar/Brave Exvius|Event Bazaar Super Karma Dungeon Intense training is coming your way as Super Karma Dungeon will open its gates for all Summoners! The Souls Training Ground will open its gates for all Summoners to partake in some hardcore training! Enjoy Double EXPERIENCE and HALF ENERGY for a limited time, during Brave Spring Festival 2017! See the schedules below: *Apr 6 PST - Apr 12 PST **09:00 PST - 11:59 PST **21:00 PST - 23:59 PST NOTE: *'Souls Training Ground will only be available on mentioned time and dates. The dungeon will be removed from Vortex outside the durations.' Spread the news and make sure to set your alarms and calendars! You don't want to miss out the huge amount of EXP that you can get from the Super Karma Dungeon! Gathering of World Heroes Event Duration: June 2, 0:00 PST - June 9, 23:59 PST GoWH:Dungeon|Dungeon Global X Europe Collaboration NeoAvalon:Dungeon|Legends of NeoAvalon Easter 2017 Easter2017:Dungeon|Easter Tricky Escapade April2017:Dungeon|April Fools Forgotten Shadows Valentines:Dungeon|Forgotten Shadows Winter Chain Challenge The gods would like to test the powers and abilities of every Summoner in the land! So head to the Arena to take up the NEW Winter Chain Challenge that surfaced and challenge yourselves from January 14, 0:00 PST - January 17, 23:59 PST. Challenges unlock consecutively once finished with the first Chain Challenge: *Chain Challenge I - Battle 10 Times in the Arena - 400 Merit Points *Chain Challenge II - 15 Overkills in Arena - 500 Merit Points, 3x Imp Pakpak *Chain Challenge III - 30 BB Kills in Arena - 500 Merit Points, 2x Almighty Imp Arton *Chain Challenge IV - 20 Victories in Arena - 600 Merit Points, 1x Sphere Frog *Chain Challenge V - 10 Flawless Victories in Arena - 1000 Merit Points, 1x Elgif: Rebellious Blood Lv. 3 Don't miss out this opportunity to prove your worth to the gods of Grand Gaia. Good luck Summoners! Forbidden Tablets Event Duration: Jan 4 0:00 ~ Jan 8 23:59 PST Elgif:Rare Dungeon|Forbidden Tablets New Year 2017 Events We are TWO days into the new year and would like to celebrate 2017 with a BANG! Coming your way are these delectable treats from us to you: Log In Giveaways Count down with us to the New Year and LOG IN from December 31, 00:00 PST until January 2, 23:59 PST and get the following New Year presents! *20 Imps (5 sets of Power Imp Pakpak, Guard Imp Ganju, Healing Imp Fwahl and Vigor Imp Molin) *1 Summon Ticket *7 Experience Tonic New Year Heavenly Paradise The Heavenly Paradise Vortex dungeon is open from December 29, 0:00 until January 3, 23:59 PST. Each day, Summoners can enter ONCE into Heavenly Paradise Vortex dungeon and may stand to gather either Frogs, Imps or Elgifs! *Imbued Tablet Elgif - Goddess's Protection (Negates all status ailments) *Imbued Tablet Elgif - Hermit's Barrier (Negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects) *Imbued Tablet Elgif - Tablet of Vitality Lv. 5 (50% boost to max HP) *Imbued Tablet Elgif - Divine Oracle Lv. 3 (20% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, max HP) Forbidden Tablets Premium Elgifs will gather at the Vortex - Forbidden Tablets that will open from January 4, 0:00 until January 8, 23:59 PST. So make sure you get ready to make that journey as you wouldn't want to miss out! ---- We have brought a touch of old to the new with our Special 3rd Anniversary Commemorative Video that is up at http://bit.ly/bf-3rd-anniv-video - so remember to watch and share it as it offers a glimpse of the highlights of our wonderful yesteryears! Thank you for joining us in our countdown / wrap up of Year 2016! Jubilant Jingles Event Duration: December 21, 0:00 to January 7, 23:59 PST Jingles:Dungeon|Jubilant Jingles Heavenly Paradise Event Duration: Dec 29 0:00 ~ Jan 3 23:59 PST Heavenly Paradise Christmas Dungeons Event Duration: Dec 15 0:00 ~ Dec 20 23:59 PST (2016) Winter Glades:Dungeon|Winter Glades Glittering Wintertide:Dungeon|Glittering Wintertide Leon's Deception Event Duration: Dec 8 0:00 ~ Dec 14 23:59 PST (2016) Deception:Info|Info Deception:Dungeon|Dungeon Heroes' Challenge Event Duration: Dec 1 0:00 ~ Dec 7 23:59 PST (2016) Hero Challenge:Vargas|Vargas Hero Challenge:Selena|Selena Hero Challenge:Lance|Lance Hero Challenge:Eze|Eze Hero Challenge:Atro|Atro Hero Challenge:Magress|Magress Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius FFBE:Dungeon|Dungeon Unholy Tower Event Duration: Nov 16 0:00 ~ Nov 22 23:59 PST (2016) Tower:1-10|1-10 Tower:11-20|11-20 Tower:21-30|21-30 Tower:31-40|31-40 Tower:41-50|41-50 Tower:51-60|51-60 Tower:61-70|61-70 Tower:71-80|71-80 Tower:81-90|81-90 Tower:91-100|91-100 Unholy Tower -Dark Side- Event Duration: Nov 16 0:00 ~ Nov 22 23:59 PST (2016) Tower:101-110|101-110 Tower:111-120|111-120 Tower:121-130|121-130 Tower:131-140|131-140 Tower:141-150|141-150 Tower:151-160|151-160 Tower:161-170|161-170 Tower:171-180|171-180 Tower:181-190|181-190 Tower:191-200|191-200 Xenon & Estia Prologue Event Duration: Nov 16 0:00 ~ Nov 22 23:59 PST (2016) XE:Info|Info XE:Dungeon|Prologue Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse SMT:Lucifer|Lucifer's Palace SMT:Merkabah|Purgatorium SMT:Krishna|Tsukiji Konganji Phantom of the Kill PotK:Tyrfing|Tyrfing Tales of Link ToL:Stahn|Stahn ToL:Rutee|Rutee ToL:Rita|Rita ToL:Arche|Arche ToL:Cress|Cress ToL:Milla Maxwell|Milla Maxwell Raid:Barbatos|Barbatos (Raid Battle) Songstress of Light Miku:Dungeon|Miku Heroes Challenge Hero Challenge:Vargas|Vargas Hero Challenge:Selena|Selena Hero Challenge:Lance|Lance Hero Challenge:Eze|Eze Hero Challenge:Atro|Atro Hero Challenge:Magress|Magress April Fools AprilFools:Dungeon|April Fools Prosperity Brawl Prosperity Brawl:Dungeon|Dungeon Challenge Arena Season 2 Another season of intense fighting will come your way. Prepare your heroes and layout your battle plan as Challenge Arena Season 2 draws near! From January 18, 0:00 until February 7, 23:59 PST challenge other Summoners and fight your way to reach the top ranks of Legendary League for these two Special Seasonal Spheres: *Reign Omega **100% boost to Atk, raises normal attack hits & boost to BB gauge during Spark **Reward for Legendary League Ranking Tier 1 - 10 (Rank 1 - 120) *Reign Alpha **50% boost to Atk, raises normal attack hits & probable boost to BB gauge during Spark **Reward for Legendary League Ranking Tier 11-24 (Rank 121-1030) *Occult Treasure **Reward for Summoner League Ranking Tier 1-10 (Rank 1 - 370) Rainbow Summon *Start gathering Rainbow Coins NOW as Rainbow Summon will open it's gates once again from January 25, 0:00 until January 31, 23:59 PST! Notes: *Seasonal Sphere rewards are exclusive. They will be awarded at the end of Season 2 and will be removed from Reward table once the season ends. Please visit in-game Rewards page for details when Season 2 starts on Jan. 18. *Challenge Arena Season 2 rewards will be awarded on February 8, 0:00 PST. *All current Arena Points, Ranking and League will reset on January 18, 0:00 PST. This means everyone will be set to 'Rookie' league on the date mentioned above. Gold, Silver and Rainbow coins will be retained. Winter Festivities A warm, jubilant vibe envelops the wintry air that surrounds Grand Gaia. Feel the Winter Festivities by celebrating these amazing events with us! *A. New Unit Release Welcome Rouche, Farzen and Limera - second batch of the Descendants of Elgaia and three new addition to your squad! Enjoy two awesome deals to celebrate their arrival in Grand Gaia: #Divine Summon Promo Form the squad of your dreams by taking advantage of Divine Summon! *Event Duration: January 29, 07:00 to February 1, 06:59 PST *5 Gems per summon *Divine Summon - minimum of 5-stars and a chance for 6-stars and selected units with 7-star potential from Kira batch onwards. More details regarding the unit inclusions will be provided on a separate news. Please check our official channels from time to time. 2. Elgif Specials Get these white divine beasts and strengthen your units! *Event Duration: February 1, 07:00 to February 5, 06:59 PST *5 Gems per summon *Super Rare Summon Plus - Minimum of 5 stars and a chance for 6-stars *4 + 1 promo a bonus high rarity Elgif with every 4 summons Together with Elgif Special event are two other in-game events to help you catch this little but helpful units: *Half Energy for Guardians of Lore *Half Price for Void Tablet Emgif from Exchange Hall (Limited to 10 Exchange) B. Chinese New Year Specials #Login Campaign Watch out for a special login campaign in celebration of Chinese New Year! Updates will be posted on our official channels so stay tuned! Feb 7 ~ Feb 14 2. Prosperity Brawl re-run Enter Prosperity Brawl dungeon and get packets which can be exchanged to Zel and materials to craft special item and sphere! Feb 7 0:00 ~ Feb 13 23:59 PST C. Winter Bundle Pack Winter Bundle Pack will also be extended until February 1, 6:59 PST. Mark your calendar, Summoners! Rune Story Collaboration Worlds collide as Rune Story's heroine Mira jumps into the realm of Grand Gaia! Join her in her adventures as she battles evil and triumphs over the darkness! Let's give Mira a warm welcome with these collaboration events! Rune Story Log-in Campaign: Log-in from January 30, 0:00 until February 8, 23:59 PST and get these awesome rewards: *Day 1 - 1 Set of Elemental Gods *Day 2 - 1 Set of Elemental Totems and 2 Miracle Totems *Day 3 - 2 Sets of Elemental Crystals *Day 4 - 3 Burst Frogs and 5 Crescent Dew *Day 5 - 1 Mira Unit *Day 6 - 1 Sphere Frog *Day 7 - 3 Burst Emperors and 3 Almighty Imps Rune Story Share Event: Aim for Mira's Holy Relic by sharing Brave Frontier - Rune Story Collaboration post - CLICK ME 10,000 Shares on the Post Mira's Holy Relic (Sphere): Recovers HP every turn and slight reduction to BB gauge used during BB. Heroes of Elgaia Return Heroes of El Gaia= Event Duration: January 7, 4:00 PST - January 13, 23:59 PST Honorable heroes of Elgaia are back! Relive the exciting journey of Reed, Rhein, Aneil, Lucana, Nevsky and Eru as the Vortex will open their dungeons on these dates: *Great Fire of Hope - Jan 7, 04:00 PST to Jan 9, 03:59 PST *Swift Blue Silence - Jan 8, 00:00 PST to Jan 9, 23:59 PST *Dark Green Wisdom - Jan 9, 00:00 PST to Jan 10, 23:59 PST *Golden Purpose - Jan 10, 00:00 PST to Jan 11, 23:59 PST *Guided by White Light - Jan 11, 00:00 PST to Jan 12, 23:59 PST *Black Whirlwind - Jan 12, 00:00 PST to Jan 13, 23:59 PST Call upon your strongest allies and complete the Heroes of Elgaia. Play NOW! ElGaia:Reed|Reed ElGaia:Rhein|Rhein ElGaia:Aneil|Aneil ElGaia:Lucana|Lucana ElGaia:Nevsky|Nevsky ElGaia:Eru|Eru Sibyl Sisters Return Event Schedule: January 7, 4:00 PST - January 13, 23:59 PST Goddesses of Grand Gaia are once again challenging Summoners! Prepare for the return of the Sibyl Sisters in the Vortex on these schedule: *Affectionate Flames - Jan 7, 04:00 PST to Jan 9, 03:59 PST *Absolute Zero - Jan 8, 00:00 PST to Jan 9, 23:59 PST *Gaia's Voice - Jan 9, 00:00 PST to Jan 10, 23:59 PST *In the Name of Thunder - Jan 10, 00:00 PST to Jan 11, 23:59 PST *Protected by the Sky - Jan 11, 00:00 PST to Jan 12, 23:59 PST *Enthralled by the Moon - Jan 12, 00:00 PST to Jan 13, 23:59 PST Triumph over the challenges of these Goddesses and capture them NOW! Sibyls:Freya|Freya Sibyls:Eliza|Eliza Sibyls:Paula|Paula Sibyls:Zele|Zele Sibyls:Sola|Sola Sibyls:Madia|Madia Holiday Vortex Moonlight Parade= Moonlight:Info|Info Moonlight:Dungeon|Dungeon |-|Hellborn Nightmare= Hellborn:Info|Info Hellborn:Dungeon|Dungeon |-|Easter= Easter:Info|Info Easter:Dungeon|Dungeon Challenge Arena Season 1 - Part 2 News= Summoners! Join us as we open the gate to a season of intense fights and rewarding challenges. Let us all welcome Challenge Arena Season 1! Along with this momentous occasion is a series of in-game events that you will surely enjoy. Please see the details below: *New Unit in Rainbow Summon Rainbow summon gate will be covered in shades of red and blue! Watch out for a new epic unit that will grace the Rainbow Summon gate. *Challenge Arena Rush Every weekend starting December 12 PST, enjoy two days of doubled Arena Points from battles as we give you Challenge Arena Rush! *Challenge Arena Rush 1: December 12 - 13 PST *Challenge Arena Rush 2: December 19 - 20 PST *Challenge Arena Rush 3: December 26 - 27 PST *Challenge Arena Season 1 Sphere Rewards Two Special Seasonal Spheres are in store for players who will reach Legendary league! Please see the sphere details below: #Vestige Omega - 35% boost to all parameters & greatly reduces BB gauge requirement and consumption. Reward for Legendary league; Tier 1 - 10; Rank 1 - 120 #Vestige Alpha - 30% boost to all parameters & reduces BB gauge requirement and consumption. Reward for Legendary league; Tier 11 - 24; Rank 121 - 1030 Players on Summoner League can also get a Buffer Jewel! Aim high on the rankings! *Rewards Revision Daily and Weekly rewards have been revised across the 3 Leagues. Seasonal Sphere rewards are exclusive. They will be awarded at end of Season 1 and removed from Reward table once the season ends; other rewards adjustments will remain. Please visit in-game Rewards page for details. Notes: *Challenge Arena Season 1 rewards will be awarded on December 28, 00:00 PST. *All current Arena Points, Ranking and League will reset on December 7, 00:00 PST. This means everyone will be set to 'Rookie' league on the date mentioned above. Gold, Silver and Rainbow coins will be retained. *Challenge Arena Season 1 will last for three 3 weeks. December 27 23:59 PST *League progression achieved throughout Season 1 will remain after season ends. Stay tuned for Season 2 announcement at a later date! }} Deemo Collaboration Event:DeemoLightDungeon|Great Tree's Melody Event:DeemoDarkDungeon|Dark Sakura Dance Chain Chronicle Collaboration Phase 1= CC:Lindsey|Lindsey CC:Symphonia|Symphonia |-| Phase 4= CC:Aludra|Aludra Elemental Vortex Arena |-|Inferno Showdown= Past Event Duration: Aug 8 5:30 ~ Aug 12 23:59 PST (2014) VAFire:Info|Info VAFire:Rewards|Rewards |-|Electric Showdown= Past Event Duration: Dec 19 2:00 ~ Dec 24 23:59 PST (2014) VAThunder:Info|Info VAThunder:Rewards|Rewards |-|Terra Showdown= Past Event Duration: Jan 8 2:00 ~ Jan 14 23:59 PST VAEarth:Info|Info VAEarth:Rewards|Rewards |-| Aquatic Showdown= Event Duration: Aug 17 3:00 ~ Aug 21 23:59 PST VAWater:Info|Info VAWater:Rewards|Rewards Summer Celebration 2015 The heat is on as our great summer escapade begins! Don't be left out from the fun and excitement of the Brave Frontier Summer Celebration 2015 as we kick it of this July! Freshen up with the cool events below. Check the schedule and never miss out! Jun 30 - Jul 31= Log-in for three consecutive days and get 1 Gem on the Daily Login! Notes: *Everyone will receive a Gem through Daily Login on June 30, 00:00 PST. 3 days cycle will start on July 1, 00:00 PST. *Each user will have different 3 days cycle. Kindly check the bottom of your Daily Login window to see when you can claim your next free Gem. |-| Jul 1 - Jul 15= Get amazing gifts by logging-in daily! See the giveaway schedule below: *Day 1 - 1 Gem *Day 2 - 2 Burst Frogs *Day 3 - 5 Crescent Dew *Day 4 - 1 Crystal Set *Day 5 - 2 Gems *Day 6 - 3 Burst Frogs *Day 7 - 100 Brave Medals *Day 8 - 1 Imp Set *Day 9 - 3 Gems *Day 10 - 1 Burst Emperor *Day 11 - 5000 Merit Points *Day 12 - 1 Imp Arton *Day 13 - 4 Gems *Day 14 - 1 Sphere Frog *Day 15 - 1 Gem and 1 Legend Stone *Day 16 - 3 Burst Frogs *Day 17 - 1 Gem *Day 18 - 5 Crescent Dew *Day 19 - 1 Imp Set *Day 20 - 2 Gems *Day 21 - 1 Sphere Frog *Day 22 - 3 Gems *Day 23 - 1 Burst Emperor *Day 24 - 1 Gem *Day 25 - 100 Brave Medals *Day 26 - 1 Gem *Day 27 - 1 Imp Arton *Day 28 - 2 Gems *Day 29 - 5000 Merit Points *Day 30 - 3 Gems *Day 31 - 1 Legend Stone |-| Level Up Campaign= We heard your suggestion, Summoners! NEW Level Up Campaign is now on Achievement System! Access through: Imperial Capital Randall - Administration Office - Mission - Records - General. Rewards are retroactive. Sample: Everyone who exceeded level 50 can claim the rewards from levels 1 to 50. Note: Level Up Campaign availability on Achievement System: *July 1 - Levels 1 - 50 *July 8 - Open to level 100 |-| Ju1 - Jul 14= Enjoy these back to back in-game events! *Double Honor Points on Quests *Double EXP on Quests *Evolution Dungeons Unlocked *Half Energy on Vortex |-| Jul 15 - 31= Summer Celebration month ender! *2000 Honor Points daily *Super Honor Summon *Super Fusion Rate Up Don't get left behind! Plunge through the Grand Gaia waves of fun and adventure! Invite your friends to join the hottest summer extravaganza ever! Special Achievement Event Earn up to 2500 Merit Points with the Special Achievement Event this weekend! Starting June 27, 0:00 until June 28, 23:59 PST gather more merit points as we double the number of available challenges. Finish the challenges and gather Merit Points for the Special Achievement Sphere available at the Exchange Hall during the event period. Special Achievement Spheres: *'Wicked Blade': 15000 Merit Points Farm as many Merit Points as you can. Play NOW! Level Up Campaign Event Duration: May 15 0:00 ~ May 31 23:59 PST AMAZING rewards are in line as you step forward to become a legendary Grand Gaia Summoner! Climb up and reap the benefits of your hard work as rewards for Level Up Campaign is NOW up to LEVEL 500! Event will run from May 15, 00:00 to May 31, 23:59 PST. Mechanics: Players' level milestone during the event will be measured and rewards will be sent to players who met the milestone requirements mentioned on the Rewards Table. Players will only get rewards upon reaching the specific level. The rewards are not retroactive. Rewards will be sent directly to qualified players' Presents Box. For the list of rewards, click here. 30 Million Downloads Summoners! Cheers as we hit 30 Million Downloads across ALL platforms! Thank you alone is not enough to express our sincerest gratitude for your unending support. That is why we are inviting everyone to join us on the following events in celebration of another milestone! *Daily Gem Giveaway Event Period: April 11 to April 17 PST. Total of lucky 7 gems for you to use! Log-in daily and claim the Gem giveaway from your Presents box! *Popular Units Campaign Event Period: April 10, 7:00 to April 16, 06:59 PST. Summon your favorite unit which includes Feeva, Kira, Rosetta, Rigness and a lot more! (Details will be announced soon so stay tuned!) *Evolution Dungeon Event Period: April 11, 00:00 to April 17, 23:59 PST Details: Farm those evolution materials at Enchanted Paradise, Cave of Desires, Oasis of the Gods, Mecha Gods Awaken and Bulb Haven! And this is just the beginning! Who knows what other surprises await everyone so be sure to log-in daily. #BeALegendNOW Heroes' Challenge Relive the adventures and fight alongside the SIX HEROES - Vargas, Eze, Selena, Lance, Atro and Magress! Head to the Vortex starting March 25, 03:00 PST to March 31, 23:59 PST (March 25, 04:00 PDT to April 1, 00:59 PDT) and get the chance to acquire their might as they have ascended to their glorious 7-star forms! Capture a 2* or 3* form of the SIX HEROES from their respective dungeons. Please see the Vortex dungeon schedules below: *Vargas: Hero of Agni **March 25, 03:00 PST - March 27, 02:59 PST / (March 25, 04:00 PDT - March 27, 03:59 PDT) *Selena: Heroine of Sama **March 26, 00:00 PST - March 27, 23:59 PST / (March 26, 01:00 PDT - March 28, 00:59 PDT) *Lance: Hero of Vriksha **March 27, 00:00 PST - March 28, 23:59 PST / (March 27, 01:00 PDT - March 29, 00:59 PDT) *Eze: Hero of Atharva **March 28, 00:00 PST - March 29, 23:59 PST / (March 28, 01:00 PDT - March 30, 00:59 PDT) *Atro: Hero of La Veda **March 29, 00:00 PST - March 30, 23:59 PST / (March 29, 01:00 PDT - March 31, 00:59 PDT) *Magress: Hero of Bariura **March 30, 00:00 PST - March 31, 23:59 PST / (March 30, 01:00 PDT - April 1, 00:59 PDT) Assemble your finest squads and march your way to the Vortex Gate! Hero Challenge:Vargas|Vargas Hero Challenge:Selena|Selena Hero Challenge:Lance|Lance Hero Challenge:Eze|Eze Hero Challenge:Atro|Atro Hero Challenge:Magress|Magress Trial of the Gods TrialOfTheGods:Info|Info TrialOfTheGods:Dungeon|Dungeon Prosperity Brawl Giveaway= Summoners! New year means new gifts for everyone! Starting February 16, 01:00 PST to February 23, 23:59 PST, log-in DAILY to get new items such as Mandarin Oranges, Red Packets, Longevity Dew, Nian Gao and Prosperity Essence. For the schedule of giveaways, kindly refer below: *Feb 16, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 4 Small Red Packet, 4 Longevity Dew *Feb 17, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 4 Small Red Packet, 4 Prosperity Essence *Feb 18, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 8 Small Red Packet, 4 Prosperity Essence *Feb 19, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 1 Big Red Packet, 3 Nian Gao *Feb 20, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 1 Big Red Packet, 3 Nian Gao *Feb 21, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 2 Medium Red Packet, 4 Longevity Dew *Feb 22, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 3 Medium Red Packet, 4 Prosperity Essence *Feb 23, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 3 Medium Red Packet, 4 Prosperity Essence ITEM DETAILS: *Mandarin Orange: Replenishes a unit's HP over 3 turns. *Nian Gao: Greatly replenishes a unit's HP, boots DEF and REC for 2 turns. *Red Packets: Redeem at your nearest merchant for Zel! *Longevity Dew: The dew of ripe old age. Unique event crafting material. *Prosperity Essence: All you need is a pinch to make it big. Unique event crafting material. NOTE: Keep the unique event crafting materials for the exclusive sphere from Prosperity Brawl Vortex dungeon! A prosperous Lunar New Year is coming and we would like to invite everyone to celebrate with us! |-| Dungeon= Prosperity Brawl:Info|Info Prosperity Brawl:Dungeon|Dungeon 20 Million Downloads Event Duration: Jan 20 ~ Feb 8 PST 2015 Summoners! The party in Grand Gaia never stops! Let us all celebrate as we hit 20 MILLION DOWNLOADS across all platforms! As a token of our appreciation for everyone's effort, ALL Summoners will receive the following rewards everyday: *Day 1 (Jan. 20): 1 Gem *Day 2 (Jan. 21): 1 Set of Crystals *Day 3 (Jan. 22): 1 Gem *Day 4 (Jan. 23): 1 Burst Frog *Day 5 (Jan. 24): 1 Gem *Day 6 (Jan. 25): 10 Crescent Dew *Day 7 (Jan. 26): 1 Gem *Day 8 (Jan. 27): 1 Metal Mimic *Day 9 (Jan. 28): 1 Gem *Day 10 (Jan. 29): 1 Sphere Frog *Day 11 (Jan. 30): 2 Gems *Day 12 (Jan. 31): 1 Set of Imps *Day 13 (Feb. 1): 2 Gems *Day 14 (Feb. 2): 2 Golden God *Day 15 (Feb. 3): 3 Gems *Day 16 (Feb. 4): 2 Burst Frogs *Day 17 (Feb. 5): 3 Gems *Day 18 (Feb. 6): 1 Set of Bulbs *Day 19 (Feb. 7): 1 Summon Ticket *Day 20 (Feb. 8): 1 Sphere Frog NOTE: All gifts will be sent via Presents Box. Be sure to log in DAILY to claim your rewards! Make the most out of these gifts as greater adventures are just around the corner. LOG IN NOW! New Years' Dungeons Event Details: Crystal Gods, Imps, Burst Frogs, and Sphere Frogs are preparing to welcome 2015! Don't miss the chance to buff up your units this coming New Year. Head to the Vortex NOW and grab them from the Year-End Dungeon! Note: New year dungeon will appear one time in a day, once you're finished, it will disappear from the vortex. Players can check back the next day. Ultimate Paradise Heavenly Paradise 1st Anniversary Event Duration: October 29 ~ November 30 (2014) As BRAVE FRONTIER celebrates its 1st Anniversary, we would like to take this opportunity to THANK YOU for being with us through our journey and adventures. Now get ready for a blast and Enjoy these rewards! *'Gem Giveaways' **1 Gem a day for 33 days! From October 29 ~ November 30. *'Daily Giveaways' **Nov 1 ~ 10 - 1 Burst Frog **Nov 11 ~ 13 - 1 Jewel Key **Nov 14 ~ 16 - 1 Metal Key **Nov 17 ~ 18 - 1 Power Imp Pakpak **Nov 19 ~ 20 - 1 Guard Imp Ganju **Nov 21 ~ 22 - 1 Healing Imp Fwahl **Nov 23 ~ 24 - 1 Vigor Imp Molin **Nov 25 - 1 Fire Crystal **Nov 26 - 1 Water Crystal **Nov 27 - 1 Earth Crystal **Nov 28 - 1 Thunder Crystal **Nov 29 - 1 Light Crystal **Nov 30 - 1 Dark Crystal Be prepared for these awesome ANNIVERSARY events as BRAVE FRONTIER presents: *An eye-popping 1000 Honor Points per day and Honor Summon Rates Up starts on November 1 PST ~ November 10 PST ! *An incredible Super Honor Points Up in Quests - 80 Honor Points for Friends and 40 for strangers And a Super Fusion Rate Up from November 11 PST until November 20 PST. *Astounding Super Honor Summon -Chance to get burst frog! Plus 50000 Zel per day from November 21 PST ~ November 30 PST! Summoners, once again THANK YOU and we look forward to another year of adventures with you! ---- Leaders of El Gaia Event Details: The HEROES OF ELGAIA is now in action! Get a chance to Catch Sword Emperor Reed, Talon King Rhein, Lawful Warrior Aneil, Fast Princess Lucana, Heavy Guard Nevsky, and Dual Blade Eru in their respective Vortex dungeons! ElGaia:Reed|Reed ElGaia:Rhein|Rhein ElGaia:Aneil|Aneil ElGaia:Lucana|Lucana ElGaia:Nevsky|Nevsky ElGaia:Eru|Eru ---- Battle Maidens The fabulous Battle Maidens are BACK and ready to challenge Summoners once again! Head to the Vortex Gate & get the chance to recruit these awesome heroes! Gems will not be awarded again if any of the Lv. 3 dungeons were completed beforehand. Maidens:Cayena|Cayena Maidens:Serin|Serin Maidens:Bayley|Bayley Maidens:Fennia|Fennia Maidens:Vanila|Vanila Maidens:Lico|Lico ---- Victory Tournament Claim Period: Jul 30 0:00 ~ Aug 30 0:00 PST (2014) Past Event Duration: Jul 22, 00:00 ~ Jul 25, 23:59 PST (2014) For this season, summoners can get Victory Points by participating in Vortex events, & Arena matches ONLY. During the tournament, ALL Vortex dungeons will give victory points upon completion. The points gained are scaled based on the difficulty of the area. Note: Look out for the Victory Point symbol together with the Vortex title to know if you will get Victory Points when running those dungeons! Arena Battle will give Victory Points upon winning or losing. Points acquired after combat will be calculated based on Arena Battle Points gained. VP:Info|Info VP:Season2|Season 2 ---- Thunder Turnout Past Event Duration: May 6, 20:00 ~ May 8, 20:59 PST (2014) A fearful thunder caused the Gun Goddess Serin to drown in anxiety. A storm is brewing in the skies covering most of Grand Gaia. She heard a thrilling roar. Can you muster the power of lightning to defeat the Battle Maiden Serin? Are you worthy of wielding this great force or will you kneel down to its frightening bolts? Aspiring summoners are given two days in this special dungeon! Get ready to test your might on May 6-8, 2014 PST! You will receive a mysterious sphere as a prize after clearing the lvl 2 dungeon! You also have a chance of capturing Thunder evolution materials during this event! ---- ThunderTurnout:Dungeon|Thunder Turnout